


Won't have you any other way

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I just really like these two, M/M, Sibling Love, Twincest, Twins, and all bits of fluff, choicest, i want it, in all ways, sobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: 500 words or less drabble collection for the Choi twins.genre would depend.1. Let me lead you, 586 words.2. Snowball Fights, 421 words.





	1. Let me lead you

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Choi twins trash. I cannot deny this fact.  
> I realize I tend to ramble when it comes to writing, but it makes it so fun that way.  
> maybe one day I can actually improve.  
> For now, I hope you enjoy this random thing  
>  XD  
> NO beta

"Saeyoung"

 

Hearing his younger twin call his name, Saeyoung momentarily stopped walking to turn to Saeran..hoping he hasn't caught on to his dilemma just yet.

 

One look, however, was all it took for Saeran to confirm his suspicion. He crossed his arms and glared. "We're lost" it was no question. "Aren't we?"

 

He always tend to forget Saeran is as intelligent as he is...perhaps more if he actually wanted to. Damn it.

 

He tried to laugh it off "No, of course we're not Saeran-ah---”

 

"We've been walking around for an hour. We should have gotten to the meet-up point by now" the younger pointed out. Saeyoung admitted he was right, the time to get back with the others to return to the hotel was already 30 minutes ago. Jumin was going to have their heads, that is, if they ever actually find their way back to the hotel.

 

The whole RFA group went out of town (Jumin's paying, of course...but that might have to do with him losing a bet against Zen earlier that week) for a vacation. Saeran insisted on just being left behind (he still didn't feel like he deserved all this despite everyone’s kindness towards him) but he was shushed by all the other members, and insisted that he was coming along and that was that. Saeyoung, of course, was all hyped up for his first vacation with his twin. He even bought matching Shirts for them with the print. “I’m with m twinnie” (Which Saeran wanted to burn so bad if it wasn’t for Saeyoung’s stupid face)

 

They didn't expect problems like this to actually happen during the trip. Saeyoung was usually the diligent and observant. He doesn’t even normally get lost.

 

"Okay...so maybe we are a little lost... But this wouldn't have happened if Yoosung hadn't played with my phone last night so my battery is currently drained and MC borrowed my power bank" he complained.

 

Saeran shook his head, trying his best to stop an impending headache. "Well why didn't you just tell me. My phone works just fine" he glared.

 

Saeyoung actually pouted at that. "That’s…well, because I'm the older twin" he said.

 

What was that all about?

 

"...I'm supposed to be responsible for you so I wanted to be the one to lead us back. I just wanted to look cool in your eyes again you know. Just like when we were kids..." Saeran froze at his revelation. "Guess that didn't work out huh? "

 

It was such a stupid reason. Pointless, as if he could ever bring back those times . But Saeyoung was the type never to listen. Especially when it’s something he wanted to do for the both of them. Saeran couldn't bear it. He looked away, mumbling "Idiot… "

 

"Yeah...I'm sorry... Saeran-ah" He looked so crestfallen.

 

Saeran just knew he was going to regret saying this later "Fine. Think you can get us to the meeting place in 30 minutes?" he asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when Saeyoung’s face perked up instantly. He probably already knew what he wanted to say.

 

Saeyoung's face lit up. "You mean? "

 

Saeran's face flushed. "I'll trust you... Hyung.  I’ll follow your lead"

 

He swore Saeyoung was goddamn crying. "Saeran-ah!" 

 

"Hey! Concentrate on how to get us back! Stupid brother! Don't sob on me goddamn it--- Saeyoung!"

 

 

-

  
-

 

"Saeyoung let go of my hand"

 

"Don't wanna"

 

"The hell----"

 

"So I don't lose you in the crowd Saeran-ah... "

 

"I’m not a kid---”

 

“Please?”

 

“.…”

 

Goddamn it…


	2. Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung plays in the snow with Saeran, but it doesn't go as planned.  
> Cue some fluffy moments between the two.
> 
> **inspired by this post on tumblr:  
> http://titonkaart.tumblr.com/post/154152309077/tfw-your-brother-keeps-forgetting-hes-not-a

The bump on Saeyoung's head was growing red and swollen fast. Guilt pooled at the pit of his stomach, but how was he supposed to know snowball fights were supposed to be fun and harmless?! It's not like he actually done it before... 

  
  
Saeyoung was in pain, that much was obvious. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, unsure what so say... He was sure he meant to apologize to him, but he couldn't open his mouth to get the words out. 

  
  
He was so damn sure Saeyoung would get mad at him. 

  
  
He really couldn't do anything right...!! 

  
  
"Geez" after a while, Saeyoung said again. Saeran couldn't look up to meet his eyes. He was scared he'd find anger in his twin's eyes. He purposely kept his gaze on the ground. "awesome aim Saeran-ah... We should do this with the rest of the other members... Ah but you're on my team of course. Imagine Zen with a face full of snow" he laughed.

  
  
Saeran looked up in surprise. Saeyoung didn't sound mad at all...there was amusement in his voice even. It confused the younger twin... Was Saeyoung not going to hit him back?? 

  
  
"W-What?"he managed to stutter out. "Y-You're not...angry at me?" he could feel his voice tremble.. But he was lucky he could blame it on the weather. He was definitely not crying. 

  
  
Saeyoung's gaze softened, free hand reaching out to ruffle Saeran's hair, dusting off the bits of snow there. "Saeran, you know I won't be..."he said softly. 

  
  
Saeran's breath hitched. Looked like he was about to cry, but was fighting tooth and nail to stop it. The older twin inwardly chuckled. He looked funny... But cute. 

  
  
"But still, you managed to hit my face... Of all places"he pouted, pointing to the ugly lump on his forehead. 

  
  
Saeran huffed. I'm sorry, hyung... "You should have ducked" he said instead, back to his indifferent self. 

  
  
The older shook his head gently, smile adorning his face. "You're supposed to tell me I'm still handsome despite everything you know! " 

  
  
"Who the hell would?!" Saeran glared.

  
  
"Ah! That’s it! Revenge!!" Saeyoung screamed, flinging himself on top of Saeran, before the younger twin knew what was happening, he was being tickled to oblivion. 

  
  
It was not a known fact, but Saeran was a bit ticklish. It was part of the reason why he hated being touched by people he was  
not close to.

  
  
"Saeyoung! get off! You pabo! Don't fucking tickle me---are you five!! STOP IT YOU IDIOT BROTHER!!"

  
  
Saeyoung didn't listen of course.


End file.
